Despues de la GuerraHeero Yuy
by Maya Shirou
Summary: La vida de Heero despues de tres años, como vive un soldado perfecto en epoca de paz?. DEJEN REVIEWS!


Hola a todos, soy Maya Shirou...

Si lo se "otra principiante y para acabarla mala uuU" les pido que no juzguen sin conocer, esto no es lo primero que acribo, pero si el primero que subo, les ruego que tengan consideración y espero sus criticas (todas son bien recibidas nn).

Antes de al historia: se que los pilotos Gundam no me pertenecen, pero los he tomado prestados un rato para torturarlos, jiji, no me demanden, solo soy una niña U

Gracias y espero que les guste...

**Después de la Guerra... (Heero Yuy)**

Ya pasaron tres años desde que las guerras terminaron, poco a poco la paz esta llenando los hogares en las colonias y en la esfera terrestre, y es la misma cantidad de tiempo desde que no veo a los otros chicos, a mis amigos.

Si, aun lo recuerdo, recuerdo perfectamente como hace tres años fue nuestra ultima reunión, la primera y ultima vez que los vi después de la batalla contra Marimella. Decidimos planear nuestra vida, ya que, como los soldados que éramos, iba a ser difícil adaptarnos a este estilo de vida pacifica...

Wufei, el se quedaría de Preventivo, solo en ese lugar se sentiría útil, ya que estaría ayudando a controlar las pequeñas guerrillas que se daban en ocasiones, no lo he vuelto a ver.

Quatre, el subiría a la cabeza de la compañía de su familia, sus hermanas le ayudarían en todo lo que estuviera en su alcance. Lo último que supe fue que la compañía de Quatre, "La Fundación Winner", estaba ayudando en la reparación de las colonias espaciales y en la creación de una nueva, tiene trabajo...

Trowa, el estaba decidido a regresar al circo por un tiempo, tal vez, después estudiaría alguna carrera, creo que estaba pensando en medicina o algo por el estilo.

Duo, jum, el regresaría a la colonia L2, a trabajar en el deposito de chatarra que tenía, igualmente, lo ultimo que supe fue que había abierto una pequeña tienda y que le estaba yendo muy bien...

Y yo, creo que fui el único que no le a estado poniendo entusiasmo en su vida, creo que si he vivido estos tres años es porque tengo suerte, una suerte que no se cuanto me valla a durar, ya que "el soldado perfecto" que llevaba dentro de mi ser, poco a poco va muriendo lentamente, dejando a una persona más sobre este mundo.

Poco a poco me aleje de los otros chicos, prometimos estar en contacto, ayudarnos los unos a los otros... les falle, no pude cumplir mi parte del "trato".

No entiendo porque no puedo acercarme a las personas, no entiendo porque solo pude acercarme a ellos... Creo que era porque ellos entendían como me sentía, ya que ellos también pasaban por lo mismo que yo.

Tres años, tres años de mi vida que no me han enseñado nada, nada de provecho, nada que haga que me vuelva a sentir vivo... Pero tal vez... No todo a sido en vano.

Camino hasta mi departamento, no esta lejos del Campus donde estudió, esta lloviendo, es domingo hoy no hay clases, pero te veo, estas de pie junto a la entrada de mi departamento, me sonríes.

-¿qué haces aquí?- te pregunto, siempre he sido muy cortante con tigo, aun así, sonríes

-estas empapado, ¿por qué no te llevaste tu paraguas?- me preguntas mientras me refugias de la lluvia bajo tu paraguas, junto a ti

Desde que te vi por primera vez, creí que eras una niña rica, consentida y caprichosa, ya que perteneces a una familia adinerada, creí que solo me traerías problemas, pero, sigo sin entender, porque después de que en estos tres años que he sido tan grosero con tigo, tu sigues preocupándote por mi... ...¿por qué lo haces?.

-te traje un poco de comida, vamos a comer, se nota que no has comido nada desde ayer- me dices señalando una canasta que cuelga de tu brazo

-¿por qué haces esto?- te pregunto, es la primera vez que no te hablo golpeado

-ya te dije- dices entre risas –porque me gustas y no quiero que te pase nada-

No puedo evitar sonreír, es cierto, desde el primer día que nos vimos me lo dijiste, dijiste que yo te gustaba y que querías que fuera tu novio... ...ahora que lo pienso, creo que fue por eso que me alejaba tanto de ti.

Tal vez... ...fue por eso que me aleje de las personas, no quería que se preocuparan por mi, que pensaran que no podía valerme por mi mismo, ya que, como fui un piloto Gundam... el piloto del Wing Zero, creí que podría estar solo como antes... ...que irónico, nunca estuve solo, pero ahora... ¿si?...

-¿qué tanto piensas?- me preguntas, estuviste mirándome ya que yo de repente me interne en mis pensamientos

-nada- te respondo

-¿no quieres comer, yo lo prepare-

Esa actitud... ...esa forma de ser tan espontánea y juguetona... ...no se porque, pero cuando estoy a tu lado... ...todo lo que me preocupa lo olvido. Olvido que fui un piloto Gundam, que estuve en muchas batallas, que fui el culpable de muchas muertes...

-Anya- te llamo por tu nombre.

Tu solo te sorprendes, es la primera vez que te llamo por tu nombre, casi siempre te llamo por tu apellido, Oyama, o simplemente toco tu hombro. Es extraño, me sentí bien al pronunciar tu nombre...

-¿dime?- me respondes sonriente

-vamos a comer- te digo y te regalo una sonrisa, la primer sonrisa desde hace tres años, tres años muy largos

-si- tu rostro se ilumina y me muestra una sonrisa sincera, es la primera vez que acepto tu ayuda

Entramos a mi departamento, esta un poco sucio, pero no dices nada, te sientas en la sala mientras que yo subo las escaleras para cambiarme de ropas, estoy empapado. ¿por qué la invite me pregunto cuando ya he terminado de cambiarme, mientras bajo las escaleras te puedo ver, has puesto un par de platos en la mesita de centro.

-espero que no te moleste- dices al verme bajar las escaleras –lo que pasa es que... no creo que podamos usar el comedor-

Es cierto, sobre la mesa del comedor tengo cientos de papeles, ¿de que son, ya lo olvide.

-descuida-

-podría ayudarte a dejar este lugar habitable, claro solo si tu quieres- bromeas un poco, para intentar hacerme sonreír... ...lo logras

-si- te respondo

No entiendo, ¿por qué no tengo deseos de gritarte, siempre lo hacía, te criticaba, no permitía que te me acercaras, pero ahora... ...quiero estar con tigo... ...no se porque tengo una necesidad muy grande de estar a tu lado...

–Anya- te llamo -que tal, ¿si cuando deje de llover vamos a dar un paseo?-

-¿qué?- te sorprendes ante mi comentario -cla...claro-

Me sonríes, me gusta esa sonrisa, me llena de vida. Tal vez, estos tres años, no fueron en vano, talvez, solo talvez, encontré a una persona a la que le importo de verdad.

Escrito por:

Maya Shirou ("La Diosa de la Muerte")

Marzo 2005 (/ Kawaii)

Notas de la autora:

Hola, que tal, les gusto? Espero que si U, la verdad es que no estaba segura de subirlo o no, pero una amiga me ayudo a decidirme (verdad Any?). este minifinc, esta dedicado a Anya Oyama, ji, ji espero que en verdad le haya gustado y a todos los que lo leyeron también.

Me despido, pero no para siempre (no les voy a dar el gusto de deshacerse de mi tan pronto nnU) estoy trabajando en el pasado de cada uno de los pilotos, el siguiente es el de mi novio, "El Dios de la Muerte"...

...ji, ji, si quieren que los suba díganme porque si no, no lo voy a subir...

Atte:

Maya Shirou ("La Diosa de la Muerte")

MATTA NE!


End file.
